Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to detergent compositions and methods of obtaining them.
Description of the Related Art
Detergent compositions are continuously developed to optimize and improve their cleaning efficiency. They are based on a complex mixture of various ingredients amongst which surfactants and enzymes are encompassed. However, lipases are in general unstable in the presence of anionic surfactants thereby affecting the stability of the composition. It would thus be desirable to obtain detergent compositions with improved stability comprising both anionic surfactants as well as lipases.
WO92/05249 relates to lipase variants of Thermomyces lanuginosus with improved properties. Although the document describes that variants may comprise a substitution at amino acid position D254, it does not show nor does it indicate that this particular position is important for obtaining a stable variant that may be used for providing stabilized detergent compositions comprising anionic surfactants.